Life is a road
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: What thoughts flash through someone's mind finding out the one they love is dead. How does a saiyan carry on with only part of a mated triad? What will happen when planet Vegeta is destroyed by a tyrant? Can fragments catch one another... Warning Character death mentioned but not written.
1. Chapter 1

Rain he hated the rain the orange haired saiyan sat in it looking up at the cloudy skies. Bardock and Toma where out on mission. Little Ryven was left alone waiting. He was used to it though he'd done it enough. Somehow though no matter how bright the sun looked. It wasn't bright enough.

Everything seemed dull for some reason. Like he was missing something. He was missing something he mused. Part of his his heart was with his mates both of them. They were his life his reasons for breathing.

He'd fight for them no question at all. He'd die for them without regret He always sensed them. Bright beautiful sparks flickering in his heart. Then it happened he felt one just fade his eyes opening as he screamed distraughtly. Something was wrong Toma? Where was Toma!

His eyes darted up to the sky something was wrong. Something was there..Someone murdered his mate. That black flame crept slowly seeping into his essence. 'Kill...Maim...Destroy...Someone must die...Our mate...OUR MATE Where is he?!'

Ryven's eyes widened Bardock was coming closer. Bardock would know! He got up from his cramped position looking at the sky once more. Something was there something dangerous and cold. The black flame felt threatened..

There was only one being he knew that could do that.. Frieza the ice-jin and his warriors. Ryven grew worried heading to the bay. When Bardock emerged from the ship he was hurt but not that badly. It was the head band the elder wore that frightened him. It smelled of blood. Toma's blood.. It was stained red with it.

His fingers tightened around Bardock's arm as he spoke

"...Bardock? Where's T..Toma..."

When he met the sad eyes of his mate he knew everything. His own gem bright orange eyes widening before he let out a sob.

The gentle hand that stroked his back gripped his shoulder. Whispered softly

"Frieza did it... His men..We have to warn the others..."

Ryven spoke shaking his head

"Their too weak..Even me..Unless..I burn everything I have..Then maybe I could.."

Bardock spoke quietly

"Grab Hikari and go...At least maybe the two of you could.."

Ryven clung to his mate shaking his head

"No! Not without you...Your all I have left...Of us..."

Bardock glared swallowing before speaking

"Ryven...Please...Your wasting time!"

Ryven shook his head

"No! If your going to go and confront Freiza...Then I want to be there too..I'm strong enough for that..I have to see..No...I need to see the thing that took Toma..I have to.."

Bardock raised one brow before sighing

"Alright...BUT don't get in the way..."

Ryven nodded slightly before following Bardock. The Commander ran into the bar first to try and get help.

Ryven watched the others scorn his mate his fury replaced by sadness.

His mate was worth more then that. Bardock had never once in his life done anything to them. Well maybe a few pranks or small things. But he didn't think Bardock had lied.

His rage built that boiling power deep within like a cauldron. The primal burning fury all saiyan are said to have. He quelled it forcing it down he needed to keep his mind. His mouth curving into a deadly look.

Bardock either didn't notice or chose not to say anything. But before they took off Bardock pulled his smaller mate into his arms his hands on the younger's cheeks speaking.

"Ryven..You won't stay here?"

Ryven shook his head speaking softly.

"I want to fight..I need to protect that which is precious to me..

Not just you but also my light.."

Their child Toma's legacy. Ryven needed to protect that bright shining little light. It fluttered on the edge of his heart like a heart beat contently sleeping in the bed at home.

Bardock nodded slowly leaning closer like he'd done a hundred times before kissing his little mate. A few seconds seeming like eternity before the two shot up. That rage boiled it fumed growing more within. Ryven still forced it down he had to.

He loved his mate and his mate needed him. The two of them never far from the other heading for that ship. Toma's blood practically sang for vengeance on Bardock's brow. Ryven glared listening to Bardock speaking his eyes narrowed watching Frieza.

The ice jin was going to blow the planet up?! Hikari was on that planet. NO! He couldn't let Toma's legacy end like this! That primal burning power it was so close it flickered just out of reach.

As Frieza threw the death ball Ryven gripped Bardock's hand speaking"...I..Failed...I'm sorry..." Then with that there was a bright flash of orange light as the planet exploded..

Ryven's eyes sank shut as his mate's arms curled around him. There was no pain there was no sorrow. There was only warmth gentleness and his mate's embrace...

Author's note:

Just something I wrote when I couldn't sleep it's kind of sad in a way. I'm not surprised though. As sore and tired as I am I'm not surprised.. Please don't hate me Dock... -; I couldn't help it.. And reviews are like painkillers I needs them if I'm gonna get better at writing -;

Disclaimer: Bardock Toma and all DBZ related people belong to their owner I'm just borrowing them for a bit is all..


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Toma remembered he was dead then he wondered why it hurt so much. When one died didn't the pain usually stop? Sitting up he stared around eyes landing on a figure sitting silently. Toma did not know what to expect standing wincing he glared"Who are you?!"

The figure stood black bangs covering one eye long black braid swaying behind himself as he stood there."Toma.. It's not time for you to die..Certainly not like that either..." Toma blinked at the cryptic words before speaking"What are you talking about?"

The figure brought one hand up"Do you wish to live or do you want to die?" "What kind of question is that?! Of course I wish to live..They have to pay!"

"They will pay...Or perhaps you can prevent it from even happening... Time is a funny thing always moving.."

The cryptic words left Toma reeling no saiyan had control of time did they? Who was this strange saiyan? That's when the other spoke"I am Malon twin to Talon keeper of time..I've watched you and Bardock for a while.. I've come to give you a second chance..But there is a price.. To save your future you must protect others..Change the blood stained past..That is your price."

The hand raised glowed brightly as Malon spoke" It will not be easy it will be hard to curb stubborn mates..Especially them...But I think you can do it.. Threaten to make them sleep on separate couches or something.. I don't know..Either way.."

Toma nodded slowly before speaking"But I was unaware that there was a Saiyan capable of this..If you could do this why not change the past yourself?"

" As if it were that easy... There is nothing that simple.. My power over time is not like that..I can not use it for personal reasons, but sending a pawn is different."

Toma stared at first with every intent of telling this stranger no. But the look in the others eyes caught him. It was something akin to desperation like there was something Toma was not being told. Malon spoke quietly"If you do not do this our race is doomed..Frieza will blow the planet up.."

Toma's face went white"What?! Why?!"

Malon's eyes closed as he spoke" Both must fulfill the legend you must find Ryven's reason..

" Toma blinked then spoke"Wait you mean..Bardock is the first legendary?!"

Malon smiled gently before speaking"Yes you should be proud...Due to your amusing brand of restraint both have the potential... But I warn you..If you do not find Ryven's reason..You will all be stuck there.."

Toma nodded before standing up putting his armor back on as Malon spoke"Ryven's power will create a flux when he goes to the higher level.. Defeat the black flame permanently and your way will be opened to go forwards.. From there you will be in my hands. Remember this it's important..VERY important...To defeat the black flame you must see it's true form.." With that Malon raised one hand smirking "See ya..." With that there was darkness at first there was nothingness then a bright spark. It flickered like a flame bright and incandescent. It was soon in front of him sparkling Toma noticed it was rest assuredly Ryven's power he also noticed it was swirled with black up close.

Author's note:

Don't own it never will don't sue me I don't have anything really.

Now that that's out of the way first note..

1: This story will take place right before Bardock and Ryven fight Chilled. Yes I'm going to try and keep it as Cannon as I can while changing just a few things due to the nature of the characters..

2: Malon has not been mentioned before because his story is tied to two others. (Talon/ Exodus) Their stories have not been posted. I used him as a way to achieve Toma being sent back..Something I believe should have happened in the original movie..ANYWAYS NEXT!

3: Malon is not allowed to use his power for his own Personal business for a reason. It's dangerous to play with time BUT he can send a pawn to do it for him.. This is because if Malon was to go back in time himself then people would know about the time elemental. It would no longer be a secret of sorts and he could not in turn do his job in peace. If people want to know his back story then I might type it up BUT it must be requested officially.. I'm not going to waste my time typing if no one is interested in it. The same goes for Talon and Exodus..

4: Thank you to those who have kept reading I really appreciate it even if you don't review but I' m kinda hoping other people will soon –; I feel so awkward continuing to write without knowing if people like it or not... It gets kinda like Do people like it do they hate it what? I haven't gotten a flame yet soo I'm thinking people either don't mind it or they really don't care..Either way I apologize for the long author's note this time –;

PS to those who did review thank you very much 3


	3. Chapter 3

It was tempting him the black flame. It wanted it's freedom his eyes closing as he sighed slightly. Ryven knew it was not good. Ryven knew to use it was to harm himself. Some part of him did not care. Some part of him was tired of caring. His arms raising as he laughed Bardock was down he didn't know if he was alive or not. _'Let it go..What are you holding back for? Let me breathe..' _Ryven's head tipped back his eyes flickering before going pure black."...Rejoice...For I live again..."

Laughter dark and evil ripped from his lips as he floated forwards. Black flames appearing as he landed his mouth curving in a smile."..."

One finger coming up beckoning to Chill who without hesitation attacked"You Filthy monkey! How dare you attack me the great lord Chill!"

Ryven's head cocked to the left as he spoke"Tell me...Do you know what happens when you subject ice to flame? No? The same thing that happens to everything else.. It melts..."

One hand rose wreathed in black flames as he smashed it into Chill's stomach."HA HA HA! Burn! Writhe scream and DIE!"

The more chill defended the more burned he became. The flames wreathing Ryven's body becoming internal as he dashed forwards"You die now!"

The intense flames scorching burning his hands resting on Chill's cheeks as he lifted the ice jin up."...If I kill you... Your descendants will not know of us...Our legendary will be safe.."

His lips rested over the Ice Jin's lips before he smirked"So...You've lost control Ice jin..Total control lost..."

"Have mercy!"

"Did you have mercy for my mate? Did you have mercy for the small purple ones?!"

"He attacked me?! Don't you believe in mercy?!"

"...Sorry I'm all out..." With that his element surged around the two of them creating a pillar of black flames. Taller taller it burned through the atmosphere Ryven laughed loudly before dropping the charred corps."...I am..Alive...And I will not sleep! Not again.."

The flames vanished as Ryven walked forwards black hair spiking up as he smirked softly. There was nothing for him to fear. Bardock stood holding his hands out"Ryven..Come back to me.." Ryven glared before speaking quietly"And what if I don't want to..What if I'm happy like this...Content to destroy it all..." A dark glowing purple aura appeared a single person coming forth. Ryven stared quietly before Bardock turned"...To...Toma?!"

One brow raised as Toma walked forwards"Ryven stop that...That's enough...The enemy you were fighting is down.."

"HA! Maybe I don't want to...Maybe I like this power..This freedom..."

"Is it freedom? Or are you a slave to it?"

"I...I CONTROL IT!"

"Then act like it!"

Ryven blinked his eyes widening.'Damn it...I did it again..Oh god..Toma? Here?! How?!'

Ryven stared coming back to himself wobbling before shaking his head"Toma...Hikari is Hikari with you?!"

Toma looked down before speaking"Ryven...The planet..There was nothing..."

Walking over to Toma Bardock nuzzled his mate before fixing Ryven with his own gaze."Come on Imp.."

Ryven blinked before staring taking a step back."No...I..."

"Ryven come here..." That voice it spoke of no nonsense. Like a command and Ryven was compelled to behave to follow it.

Slowly his feet moved forwards till he was in front of them. Both of his mates wrapping an arm around him."...We have to go home..Pray we have a home to go to..."

Ryven sighed before speaking."There was nothing... No planet..No light..Nothing.."

Toma glared before scooping up Ryven who squawked "Wha?!"

"That is enough! Our child could be waiting for us! Our friends could be alive..Our family could be looking in vain for us! You need to wake up!"

'Wake up? What is he talking about?! I am awake aren't I?' Ryven's mind fought against the black flame his eyes going from orange to black to orange as he grit his teeth..

Author's note:

Yes I'm evil I'm letting this one sit on a cliff hanger. I was tempted to break it into sections of them seeing parts of Ryven's life leading up to him being found by Talon but I'm unsure. I need a little input from the people reading this. If there's something you as the readers would like to see drop me a message or review. If there is an elemental you would like to see a back story of please leave a comment or a message in my in box I'd be glad to get back to you. Flames as long as their constructive are OK as well as long as their not swearing or threatening.

Um lets see what else...The only elemental I am a little wary about posting any kind of back story for is Castiel the lightning elemental..his story isn't the easiest to post on here due to the dark and rather sadistic nature of it. I don't feel it would be a good thing to have on ...

Other then that if there's something you'd like to see/ or request by all means let me know. The only thing is it has to be of the elemental saiyans Cause their kinda my creation. IE no Canon pairing requests I suck at writing them I'm still kind of learning..

Um other then that I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy hearing what others think. SO See the little review box? Well start using it. I can't improve if you don't take the time to let me know what you think.. Does my writing suck? Well tell me where I need to improve. Don't understand something? By all means ask away I'm more then happy to explain something and I'm usually on daily.. I'm good I'm not psychic though, so hope my readers have a good day or night ^^.

PS If you have reviewed thank you so much I appreciate it I'm not trying to sound like a review pig it's just I don't honestly know if I'm doing well or not. I'd like to try and improve to get some readers and keep them. I will not cater to just one person I'll try to please as many as I can with my writing BUT in the end it all depends on what I think of something story wise and what I am comfortable with posting.


End file.
